The invention concerns the cooling of disks and/or vanes of turbines of the group of gas turbines of the axial type and is applicable particularly to aircraft turbojet engines.
It is known to circulate air in channels provided in the disk or disks and the vanes of such a turbine in order to cool them. Specifically, in French Pat. No. 2,062,769 a system of conduits is described, said system comprising an annular conduit along the shaft of the turbine to conduct the cooling air to the channels, the air being admitted at the level of the combustion chamber; the air, which may be extracted from a compressor, is conducted to the annular conduit by means of one or several tubes.